The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a stack type semiconductor package in which a plurality of packages are stacked.
Semiconductor packages have been developed for their multiple functions, high capacity, and small size. A stack type semiconductor package refers to a package in which a plurality of semiconductor packages, that have been individually packaged and electrically tested, are vertically stacked. The stack type semiconductor package is also referred to as a package-on-package (POP) in which an upper semiconductor package is stacked on a lower semiconductor package.
In a stack type semiconductor package, an upper semiconductor package is to be stably stacked on a lower semiconductor package. If pitches of external connection terminals of the stack type semiconductor package, e.g., pitches of solder balls, are reduced and thus become fine, there is a need for method of manufacturing a stack type semiconductor package that facilitates stacking of an upper semiconductor package on a lower semiconductor package.